


Just Punishment

by Alisanne



Series: Sexy Kinks for Sexy Wizards (Adventdrabbles 2009) [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Just Punishment

**Title:** Just Punishment  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:**  
 **Word Count:** 820  
 **Genre:** Erotica  
 **Warnings:** Snarry smexing.  
 **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt #14: Naughty or Nice.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Just Punishment

~

“Severus?” Harry called as he let himself in to the dark house. “Are you home?”

“Where else would I be?” came the reply from a shadowed corner of the room, and before Harry could say anything, he was bound in ropes.

Harry sighed. “Um, I guess I should have called ahead, hm?”

Severus, looking dark, dangerous and particularly sexy, emerged from the shadows. “You have been very naughty, Harry.”

A shiver of awareness went down Harry’s spine. “I was being nice to Hermione, actually, helping her with wedding arrangements. I just lost track of time. Sorry.”

“Are you really?” Severus purred, prowling closer. “Just how sorry are you?”

“Er, very?” Harry licked his lips at the look in Severus’ eyes that bespoke a long, hot night of passion before them.

“I doubt that,” Severus murmured. “But you shall be.” With that, he levitated Harry and walked towards their bedroom, Harry following behind. “I presume you’re eaten?”

“Yes, Hermione ordered us din--”

Severus held up a hand. “I’ve no desire to know what magnificent meal you may have had at the hand of the Malfoy kitchens.”

“It was okay,” Harry said. “But I really should have fire-called.”

“You should have,” Severus agreed. “Something tells me that you will not forget again.”

“Severus, what are you--?” Harry yelped as Severus sat on the edge of their bed, and Harry was settled, face down, across his lap.

“You’ve been naughty, and you know what happens to naughty boys, don’t you?”

Harry wriggled, but the ropes held firm. “No--”

“Why, they get punished.” The ropes dropped away momentarily, but before Harry could move, he was naked, clothes Banished to the corner. The tie of Severus’ dressing gown flew out of the wardrobe and wrapped itself around Harry’s wrists, securing them.

Severus was still clothed, and Harry moaned as his half-hard prick brushed against the fabric of Severus’ trousers. “Naughty, naughty,” Severus murmured, his hand caressing Harry’s arse. “Count them out.”

“Count what--? Ow!” Harry winced as Severus smacked his arse with the palm of his hand. “What the hell, Severus?”

“While I was waiting,” Severus said, tone conversational, “I picked up your _Kinks_ book and saw the chapter you had been perusing.”

“You...oh!” Harry blushed. “So you’re going to spank me.”

Severus smacked his other arse cheek. “It does appear so. If you don’t count, how will we know how many times I’ve smacked you?”

“Two,” Harry gasped, amazed at the warmth in his arse. It actually felt...good.

“Shall I continue?” Severus asked, his thumb sliding in the crack of Harry’s arse, brushing over his hole.

“God, yes!”

Each smack of Severus’ hand on his arse burned and initially made Harry wince, but then followed that arousing warmth, and by the time Severus got to eight, Harry was fully hard. “Please,” he whimpered.

“More?”

“Yes.”

Severus smacked him twice more. “This is beginning to sting,” he complained.

“Maybe we need paddles,” Harry moaned, all but humping Severus’ lap.

“You like this,” Severus said, stroking his hand over the sensitized skin.

“Yes!”

“I wonder what I should do now?” Severus murmured, his thumb pressing firmly against Harry’s hole. “Your arse is so red it’s practically glowing--”

“Just fuck me, please!”

“Well, if you insist--”

The world tilted and a second later Harry was on all fours on the bed, wrists untied, and Severus was standing behind him. A whispered lubricating and stretching spell later, and Severus was fucking him forcefully into the mattress.

Harry clenched the coverlet, thrusting back just as hard as Severus was pushing forward, moaning all the while. Severus’ hands were gripping his hips as he rode him; Harry knew he would be sore and bruised in the morning. He could feel the brush of Severus’ trousers against his skin, and in that moment, he realised that Severus hadn’t even stopped to get undressed, he’d just undone his flies and proceeded to take him.

The mental image that presented was too much and Harry emitted a guttural scream before coming, cock untouched, all over the bed.

Behind him, Severus groaned and continued thrusting even as Harry’s muscles clenched around his cock. “Naughty boy,” Severus finally gasped, shuddering through his own orgasm as Harry came to the end of his.

Harry collapsed onto the bed, breathing fast. Behind him, Severus panted, pulling out of him before falling onto the bed next to Harry. “So, erotic spanking is apparently a success,” he said, smoothing his palm over Harry’s backside.

Grinning into the mattress, Harry said, “Yeah, I could do that again.”

“We still have one problem, however,” Severus sighed.

Rising up to look at him, Harry asked, “What’s that?”

“You’ve still been naughty, and in return, I’ve been nice.” Severus smirked. “How will you ever learn your lesson?”

Harry grinned. “I guess you’ll just have to keep trying to come up with punishments.”

~


End file.
